From here on
by carmi-bear
Summary: After the tragic death of Jerry. How will it effect everybody's relationship with everyone? How will it effect Sam and Andy's relationship?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys I have written stories before but this is my first time Publishing. So I am really nervous about this.

Let me know what you think please. carmi-bear

From Here on

Chapter One

Andy was sitting next to a Crying Traci, holding her best friend's looked over at Sam, who looked devastated. She was torn. Her best friend was greving,but so was the man she loved.

She truned around and looked over at Sam. He was standing holding the pocket watch that Jerry had gave him earlier. He was in shock. His best friend had died He didn't know what to do let alone think

His girlfriend had gotten drugged and attacked and he had felt guilty about that. They were meant to spend the night together and he wanted to serectly go there and spend time with her at her house but didn't want to intrude with her time with Gail.

After all, Gail was only staying there for a couple of days, one night apart couldn't hurt could it?.

He wanted to go talk to her, make sure her and Traci were okay. He needed her two but he knew Traci did as well. He was torn, he didn't know what to say or think, let alone what to do.

Oliver walked over to Sam. Oliver was also in shock Jerry was aslo his best friend.

Slowy, Oliver walked over to Sam, who was looking at Andy. Sam, go talk to her, he said to Sam.

Sam shook his head. I need to think, time on my own, he said walking out the door.

Oliver walked out after Sam.

A/N 2: Please let me know if I should continue


	2. Chapter 2

From here on chapter two

Oliver looked into the glass doors of the hosptial and saw Andy sitting next to Traci. He looked over at Sam and knew excatly what his friend was thinking. He was blaming himslef for Andy getting attacked last night and he felt guilty about Jerry. Oliver knew he had to do something before it was too late. He couldn't let this get inbetween Sam And Andy. They only just gotten togehter after Sam having feelings for Andy for two years. He knew Jerry wouldn't want these two to break up , not after them two finally getting th Sam, Oliver said. Sam looked over at Oliver. Go and see if she is okay, Oliver said to Sam. Sam shook his head. Nash needs her , he said to Oliver. Oliver looked over at Sam. Sam , we are all here for Traci, she knows that, go and talk to Andy, he said back to Sam. Sam didn't know what to do.

He got up slowy and stood up. I was there Oliver, I saw him, he said shaking his head. Oliver got up and walked up to Sam. I know brother, Oliver said to Sam. But she was there too, He said to Sam. Sam just nooded. I know, he said back to Oliver. But how can I talk to her about this, after seeing that, and just go and talk to her, he said to Oliver. Oliver just shook his head. Sam, we are all in shock, he said looking at Traci. But we have to all stick together, help each other out, support each other, he said to sam.

Sam nooded and got up and started walking up towards the door too talk to Andy.

Andy looked up and saw Sam. Her eyes were watery, and she was shaking really hated seeing her like this, when she was like this, it destroyed him in a way. He looked over at Traci. No matter how much he was greving for Jerry, he knew it was ten times wrose for her. Her and jerry were going to get married, become a real family with Leo, although they were already a family, Jerry just wanted to make it offical.

He walked slowy over too Andy and Traci. He knelt down towards them. He had no idea what he was meant to say or do, but being next to them made him feel a bit better. Andy looked over at him. He looked at her and nodded to the door, she nooded and looked around.


	3. Chapter 3

From Here on chapter three

Andy looked around to see who could sit next to Traci . She didn't want traci to be alone, but she needed to talk to sam . Make sure he was doing okay, too talk to him, make sure he knows its not his fault for any of this at all. She just hoped he didn't blame her or hate her for any reasons.

She looked around and saw Dov. Dov started walking towards her. She quickly looked at Sam and he knew excatly what he was thinking and nodded. She reassured Traci quickly and walked up to Dov. Dov slowy walked up to her. He quickly gave her a hug. Hey , she said quietly. He gave her a small smile. I'm trying to get in contact with chris, let him know what happend, said to her. All Andy could do was nod. Listen, she said. I uh gotta go talk to Sam, but I don't want Traci to be alone, she said.

Go , Dov said. I'll sit with her, he said to her . thank you , she said back to him. He smiled and sat next to Traci.

Sam saw her coming over and patted Traci's knee. All Traci could do was look up and try to smile. Traci truned around and saw Dov sitting next to her. Traci broke down in tears and Dov held her as tight as possible.

Sam saw Andy walking outside. He followed her. When he got outside, he saw her sitting on a bench outside of the hospital, her head in her hands. He sighed and started walking towards her. He sat down next to her. Andy , he said. She looked up to him and looked into his eyes. He put his arm around her. Sam , she said.

Sam looked at tell excatly what he was thinking. He was able to do that after three years of knowing her. Well , truth be told, after six months he knew how to read her head.

Andy, he said to her looking at her . What Sam? She asked him. She walked away. He stood there watching her walk away and sighed


	4. Chapter 4

From Here on

Chapter Four

Andy went home with Traci that night. She didn't know what else to do. Everything right now was so complicated. Traci had lost the man she was in love with for three years today. The rookies had lost a person they worked four. Sam , Oliver , Frank and Nollee had lost one of thier closet friends. Gail was still in hospital. Chris and Nick had not left her side. And Andy just didn't know what to do.

She layed in bed that night with Traci next to her. She was so used to Sam right next to her.

traic 's mum had Leo for the night , so that Traci could have time to herslef before breaking her son's heart, which was destorying Andy's mind. Traci had finally been happy and then this happend. After all the fighting her best friend had done, to keep her son happy, and too keep herself happy, it had all fallen into peices . andy rolled over and looked at her best freind crying. Andy sighed and tried to go to sleep herself.

Sam kept tossing and truning in his bed. All these thoughts kept going through his mind. And no matter what he tried to do, he just couldn't stop thinking. Thinking about everything that has happend to him in the last couple of years.

Everything came to a change three years ago. Three years ago when he was undercover trying to get Anton Hill. When he met Andy Macnally and she aressted him on her first day.

The day his cover got blown because he had gotten arrested because of her.

Admittedly , he only was mad at her that day because his cover got blown.

Admittedly, it wasn't really her fault it had happend. He knew that that day, but was just so mad that his cover got blown. He actually knew that Jerry and Oliver were mainly to blame for his cover getting blown, but it was just so easier blaming a new rookie then his best friends.

When he had became her training officer, he wasn't a very happy person at all to say the least. But after thier first day working together, when she had came into that resturant, with that flash drive, and helped save Emily that day, he didn't want to be anyone else's training officer. He wanted to train her, help her become a good officer.

The longer they worked together, the more he got to know her,.

And the more he got to know her, the more he could not help but to fall for her.

When she got involed with Luke, he was hurt but happy for her. He didn't think Luke was her type, but he understood in a way. He understood she wanted stable, reliable, somebody she could trust. And in a way, he thought that Luke could be that person.

After Luke cheated on her, he could feel his heart brake. He never thought Luke could do that to anyone, let alone Andy. He sighed.

He didn't understand why someone would someone would want to or could cheat on Andy. She was one of the most truthfull, honset pepople he had ever met. Maybe that is why he fell for her like he hadn't fallen for anyone. Maybe that is why when he tried to move on when she was with Luke, he just couldn't.

When he went undercover , to get Jamie Brennan, he regretted it as soon as he got into Boyd's car that night. As soon as he went to his cover house, he wanted to call Boyd to go home. But it was too late. He was there and he couldn't get out of it. He had to do it.

When he saw Andy at the Alpine inn , with Traci, he just couldn't belive it. He was shocked. He couldn't belive she remembered that place. And out of all the places she could of went too, she went there.

That night, after the Alpine Inn, at his cover house, he was so happy. Even though it happend while he was undercover, he was finally happy that it had happend.

He knew he shouldn't of called her that night. The night before Brennan came to his house. He knew it was wrong, and if Boyd had found out, Sam would be in big big trouble. But he just couldn't help it. He wanted to see her that night. Needed too see her that night.

And now, as he layed in bed tonight, after a long stressfull day. Finding out that she had been attacked and drugged, and watching his best friend die, he just didn't know what to say to her. Didn't know what to do at all.

He layed in his bed and sighed as he tried to sleep again hoping the next day he would have the courrage to talk to her.


	5. Chapter 5

From Here on

Chapter five

This was the day. The day after Jerry's death.

The aftermath of the most horrible days for everyone. Everyone was tired, over everybody asking how they were. Over walking on egg shells. And it was just the beginning of the day.

Sam had not got much sleep that night at all. He got to work early wanting this day to be early. He sighed got out of bed and went to get ready for work.

Andy got out of bed as quietly as possible. She knew Traci didn't get that much sleep at all and wanted to let her sleep as much as she could before waking her up. Of course though, Traci did not have to go to work at all. But there was the funeral and that was going to be tough. Especially for Traci , Sam ,Oliver, Frank and Noelle who had just had her baby. Andy sighed as she got her clothes ready so she could go take a shower. She got into the bathroom to get ready to have a shower and she heard loud cries. She ran straight out of the bathroom into her bedroom and saw Traci crying so loud and shaking so badly. Andy ran straight to her. She sat next to Traci and put her arms around her.

Shh shh it's okay I'm here right here, she said trying to comfort her best friend. Andy's phone went off. she saw a text message from Dov. **How is she?** The text message said. **Not good at all**, she replied back. **Chris , Gail and I are** **on our way to your house**. Dov sent back to Andy **. okay let me know when** **you guys are here** , she replied back.

She sat there with Traci. She didn't care how long she had to sit there. She was going to make sure her best friend was okay. While she was sitting down next to her best friend, Andy began thinking .over the last three years. How everything changed. Some for the worse, some things for the best.

She began thinking of the first day on the job. Thinking about Sam

The more she sat there thinking about it all, the more she realised how everything had changed. She hadn't realised it for a long time, but eventually she did realise how much Sam had cared about her. She couldn't clue on to when his feelings for her began to change, but she knew when her feelings for him began to change.

The day of the Laundry matt ordeal. That is when it all started to change for her. Even though she was with Luke at the time, her feelings did start to change. She sighed as she heard knocks at her front door. She got up and started walking towards it expecting it to be Dov , Chris and Gail.

She opened up her front door and was surprised to see who was standing out the front of her apartment


	6. Chapter 6

From here on

I hope that this chapter is what you guys expected. Hope I do not disappoint

A/N: Disclaimer I am so sorry I totally forgot to put that I do not own the show, I only own this story that I am writing

Chapter six

Outside her front door, were Noelle and her new baby Sure Noelle has been to her house before, of course she had been, everybody had been there, but Andy thought that Noelle would be resting, after just giving birth to hers and Frank's daughter? Noelle stood at the front door, smiling at Andy.

Are you going to let me in or am I just going to stand outside of your apartment? Noelle asked Andy.

Oh sorry, Andy said to Noelle. Come on in, she said to Noelle. Noelle smiled at Andy and walked inside pushing her stroller along like a proud new mother. Noelle sat down on Andy's couch. I came to see how you and Traci were going, Noelle said looking at Andy.

Oh well I'm fine, totally fine, Andy said to Noelle. Straight away, Noelle did not believe Andy at all. The reason she came to visit Andy in the first place, was because Oliver had rang her saying he was worried about both Sam and Andy. They both had agreed that Oliver would keep an eye on Sam, while Noelle would keep an eye on Andy and Traci. Both Oliver and Noelle knew that this could affect everyone's relationship with everyone. Their main priority was of course Traci; she would need everybody's support right now. Especially the training officers, because they were close to Jerry and had known him a bit longer then the rookie's had known him for.

Noelle was absolutely devastated when she had found out what had happened to Jerry. After all, Jerry was like a brother to Noelle. She knew that keeping an eye on Traci and Leo would help her get through this terrible situation that had happened. This will help her grieve for Jerry. This was what she was going to do to get through this big mess. It would have been what Jerry had wanted. She had to do this for him, after all it was the least she could do for him.

Noelle sat across from Andy, looking at her. Straight away, Noelle knew that Andy was lying, but she didn't have a clue how to get Andy to talk to her. The only person she knew Andy talked to were the other rookie's, but mainly Traci of course, they were best friends. But now that Traci needed Andy's support, Noelle knew that Andy would not talk to anyone about how she was feeling, especially Traci. The only other person Noelle knew who could get Andy to talk, tell someone how she was really feeling about everything was Sam. But right now, Sam didn't want to talk to Andy. He couldn't talk to Andy. He was in shock. His best friend had just died. He was there trying to save his best friend's life.

Noelle had to of something, think of a plan, to help Traci through this whole mess. Help Traci grieve for Jerry help her in any possible way she could. And she had to help Andy and Sam. she couldn't let this situation break those two up. No way. Those two had fought for so long to try and be together. And after everything that had happened with them, begging with Brennan and everything that happened with them there. To them both getting suspended, Andy going away for the suspension , and everything else that had happened between them in this last year, she was not going to let them give up hope for their relationship. No way were they going to break up for good. Not with Noelle around. She hadn't seen Sam this happy in a long time. And she was going to make sure it was going to stay that way. For Sam, for Andy, for herself, but most of all, for Jerry

A:/2 Well there you have it. Chapter six done let me know what you think and if I should continue with this story


	7. Chapter 7

From here on

I have had a lot of trouble writing this chapter. I hope its okay.

A: N: Disclaimer I do not own rookie blue. I just own the story I am writing.

Chapter Seven

Sam was sitting in the locker room. Trying to occupy himself from the day he didn't want to come. Today was the day of the funeral for his best friend. He sat in the locker room looking at his formal uniform that he was wearing to the funeral. He sat there with his cap of the uniform in his hand, just spinning it around his finger. He didn't want to put that uniform on. It made it real. Made him realise that t his best friend Jerry really wasn't coming back. Of course he already knew this. After all he was there watching his best friend in pain. He was there waiting to hear the news about his best friend in the hospital. He was there when he heard the news that Jerry didn't make it. That he had passed away. He was there when he saw Traci break down after hearing that Jerry didn't make it. He was there when Andy told her best friend the news. But this, today, sitting in the locker room looking at his formal uniform, spinning the cap in his hand, this made it all too real.

He wasn't used to this. Saying goodbye to somebody Sam wasn't used to feeling this way. Wasn't used to feeling so emotionless, so numb, so empty, so someone so close to him. Saying goodbye to his mate, who he had met in the academy who had became his best friend.

He kept thinking how this shouldn't have happened. How he should have been there for his best friend. But at the same time, he knew he had to be there for his girlfriend, Andy. The thought of her made him sigh. He didn't know what to think, what to do. He knew he needed to talk to her. He knew that he had to make her understand. Why this was so hard for him. Why it wasn't easy for him to talk to her about this. About her getting drugged and attacked. How that whole situation affected him. How that made him feel. How hearing she on the phone that morning, the way she talked, scared him to death. How not seeing her at work that morning absolutely terrified him.

But right now, that could wait. Right now, this morning was about saying goodbye to his best friend. And that absolutely terrified him.

A: N 2 sorry it is a short chapter. I had to think really hard with this chapter. The next chapter will be Jerry's funeral


	8. Chapter 8

From Here on

Chapter Eight

A:/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie blue, just this story I am writing.

Sam and Andy arrived at the cemetery separately. Everyone was surprised that they didn't arrive together. At the funeral, Andy stood next to Traci, while Sam stood in the corner by himself. He couldn't bear to go any closer. He wanted to go closer, he tried, he really did, but his body wouldn't let him go any further. The closer he got to the coffin and the people surrounding it, the more anxiety he got. His body was shaking. He looked over at Andy, holding Traci's hand. He smiled at that. Right now Traci needed her. But in a way he needed her, but he couldn't let her know that. Not now. He looked over at Noelle, who was getting comforted by Luke. He looked over at Oliver, who was holding Gail. He looked over at Chris and Dov, who were standing next to each other. And he looked over at Nick, who was standing next to Frank.

Andy was standing next to Traci. She looked over at Sam. She wanted to go straight to him, hug him, but right now she couldn't Traci needed her. She looked over at Traci, who was holding onto Leo tightly. She looked over at Leo, who looked totally lost and confused and so upset. Andy was trying to hold it together. She wanted to be the strong one. The strong one for Traci and Leo

And the strong one for Sam She especially had to be the strong one for Sam.

Once the service was over, she looked over at Sam. He looked straight over at her and walked away. She sighed and looked over at Traci holding onto Leo. She tapped Traci's shoulder. 'Traci, it's time to go', she said rubbing Traci's shoulder. Traci looked over at Andy and nodded.

As she was walking out of the cemetery, Andy looked around for Sam. When she couldn't find him, she sighed and left the cemetery with Traci holding Traci's hand.


	9. Chapter 9

From Here on

Chapter eight

A: N: I do not own rookie blue. I only own the story I am writing.

After the funeral, Andy took Traci back to her house. She didn't really want to go back to work, but she knew that they needed her at work that day. With Traci on stress leave, Noelle on Met rainy leave, and one officer down at the moment, Andy knew that they needed her today.

When she knew that Traci was okay, she started walking to work. She knew that she had to talk to Sam, but she just didn't know how or when. She had hoped that they were paired together. She didn't want to work with anyone else. She wanted to make sure that he was okay. And this was a way of doing that. As she kept walking, she heard a car honk at her. She turned around and saw Sam in his sliver truck. She smiled and started walking towards his car.

Sam wound down his window and smiled at her. 'Hey', he said to her. 'Hey', she said back to him. She walked around to the passenger side of his truck. They drove in silence to the station.

They didn't say a word as they went inside the station and went to their separate locker rooms.

As Andy had hoped, they were paired together. But the day didn't go as plan. In fact, everything that could go wrong went wrong. She stormed into the locker room and got changed. She slammed her locker door closed. And she started walking out of the station. She needed time to think.

She knew that Sam was taking this whole thing badly. She had expected him too. After all, Jerry was Sam's best friend. She was expecting him to yell at her, take it out on her. She wanted him too. Thought it would be a way for him to start grieving. However she did not expect him just to be silent for the whole entire day. That was not something she wanted. She got to her apartment and opened the door and sighed.

About 10 minutes after she had got home, there was a knock on the door. She opened it and saw Sam. She let him in.

'Hey', he said to her, looking straight at her. She walked to the couch and sat down. She was so angry at the moment. And it was all anger at Sam.

Sam sat down next to her on the couch and just watched Andy.

'Sam', she said. I know you're hurting, I know you're reviewing but please don't take this out on me, don't push me away, please let me help you, she continued looking at Sam.

'Andy', he began. 'I can't be a cop and be with you', Sam said to her. Straight away, he regretted what he said. But it was too late. It was out there. He couldn't take it back. It was out there, and no matter what he had said, to make it better, he said it.

She looked at him in shock. She just stared at him.

She got up and walked around her lounge room. Eventually, she looked at him. Stared at him for what seemed hours.

'Okay', she said finally. 'Well' I guess you have made your decision then', she said. She went to the front door and opened it. Sam moved slowly to the front door and left. After he left, she closed the door and moved her body slowly down the back of the door. She was crouched down on the floor crying.

The next day, Andy went to work. She went straight to the locker room and got changed. She knew what she had to do. She didn't like the idea, but it was what she had to do. She couldn't bear to be in the same station as Sam. Right now, she knew what she had to do to get through this whole mess.

She went through the barn straight to Frank's office. She knocked on the door.

'Come in', Frank said. She opened the door and closed it. 'Andy, what can I do for you'? Frank asked.

'Sir', she said. 'I need to you to do something for me', she continued.

'Anything', Frank said back to her.

'I need a forum', she said to Frank. Frank looked at her confused.

What type of forum? Frank asked.

'A resignation forum, sir, she said.

, 'Andy', he began. Andy just shook her head.

'Sir, I quit being a police officer', she said quickly.

A: N/2 please do not hate me too much.


	10. Chapter 10

From here on

A: N I do not own Rookie blue. I only own the story I am writing.

Chapter Ten

Frank just stared at Andy in shock. He didn't know what to think. Where was this coming from? She was always happy in this job, ever since she started. Sure she made a few mistakes, but she learnt from them and that made her an even better police officer. She was a member of this family. And he wasn't just going to let her go without a fight.

'Andy', he began saying. Andy just shook her head. 'Sir, you can't talk me out of this, she said. This is what I am going to do, she continued. Frank just sat there. He didn't know what to say. He got out the forum and looked at it. He looked at Andy again and slowly handed the paper. 'Thank you', she said to Frank. He just nodded and watched her walk out his office door.

Frank sat down at his desk and just thought. He knew something had happened, he just couldn't figure out what had happened. He knew that things between Sam and Andy were strained at the moment, but he had no idea what happened. One thing was for sure, he had to tell Sam what was happening. That was one thing he had to do.

After Sam's shift had ended, he was called into Frank's office. He wasn't sure why Frank wanted to talk to him, but it sounded serious. Sam knocked on Frank's door and walked in.

'Take a seat Sam,' Frank said to him. Sam took a seat. 'Look I don't exactly know what has been going on between you and McNally lately, but I need to find out what has happened', Frank said to Sam.

Sam looked confused. 'We are having a few issues at the moment; I said some things the other night to her that I now regret, I am trying to find a way to sort it out', Sam said to Frank.

Frank just looked at Sam and nodded. 'I know we have all been under a lot of stress lately, especially you Sam, but her wanting to resign from the force is not the best option for her, she will regret this Sam,' frank said to Sam.

Sam was in shock. He had no idea what Frank was talking about at all.

'Wait, what are you talking about Frank? Sam asked Frank. Frank looked at Sam confused. 'She is resigning from the force Sam', Frank said to him.

Sam couldn't believe this. He had no idea that what he said to her had this much effect on her. When did she come to you? He asked Frank. 'This morning', Frank answered.

Sam put his head down in his hands.

He had just realised that he blew it. The best relationship he had ever had, the first lady he had fallen for in a very long time, he said something out of the blew, he hadn't even meant, and she took it to heart, took it for real.

He had said that in the heat of the moment and she didn't even question it. She took it in to her heart and accepted it.

He let his anger and hurt get the better of him and the women he loved was willing to walk away.

He had blown it big time. And he had no idea what to do about it.

A: N 2: This chapter was really hard for me to write. I hope you all have enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed it


	11. Chapter 11

From here on

Chapter eleven

A: N Disclaimer I do not own Rookie blue. I only own the story I am writing.

Andy opened the door to her apartment to see Traci watching T.V. she smiled at the way Traci was laying on the couch. She went and sat next to her best friend. Traci looked up at Andy and noticed the way Andy was looking.

What's the matter? Traci asked straight away. Andy looked at her best friend and sighed. No matter how hard she tired, Traci could always read her mind.

'Sam and I had a fight, we broke up, I resigned from the force', she said quickly.

Traci sat up straight away. 'WHAT!' Traci said. Andy shook her head.

'I get it, I understand where he is coming from, I really do, she said to Traci. He is reviewing in the way he knows, he won't let me in, won't let me help, he's shutting me out, it's fine', she continued saying to her best friend.

Traci just sat there shocked. Straight away, she got out her phone and texted Oliver. '**You need to check on Sam, now,**' she sent to Oliver. **What's going on?** Oliver replied straight away. '**Andy and Sam had a fight, they broke up Andy resigned from the force today'.** She replied back. **'Okay I will do my best, you** **keep****talking to Andy** "Oliver replied back. '**Will do', **Traci replied back and put her phone back in her pocket.

Traci looked over at her best friend. 'Andy, Sam isn't used to going through this type of situation with someone, Traci said to Andy. Andy looked over at Traci.

Andy sighed. 'It's fine, I'm fine, he doesn't want me I get that, I understand, he can do way better than me, he must be sick of me by now, he can do so much better than me Traci, Andy said to Traci.

Traci just sat there, didn't know what to say. She was grieving for Jerry, and everyone was there for her. Especially Andy But right now, Andy needed her support, her help. Andy loved Sam, Sam loved Andy. Even though Andy said that she loved him to Sam and Sam hadn't said it back to Andy, Traci knew that Sam loved Andy.

After all, Sam had waited two years for Andy. Two years for pinning for Andy. Two years of waiting for Andy. Sam watched Andy with Luke for two and a half years.

Sam was there for Andy no matter what. Whenever she was in trouble or needed help, Sam was there for her.

Traci smiled at that thought. Even though they finally got together at the wrong time, totally wrong timing, Traci was happy they finally got their acts together and finally got together.

There was absolutely no way that Traci was going to let this relationship end. They were in a rough patch, that's all. Her best friend and Sam had fought for too long for this relationship. There was no way she was going to let this relationship fall to pieces.

No it wouldn't fall apart. Not if Traci and Oliver had anything to do with it.

No way was Sam and Andy's relationship going to end this say. No way at all.

A: N 2 I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint anyone. I had to get Traci involved in this chapter because I figured that in the show Traci wouldn't let Andy and Sam break up


	12. Chapter 12

From here on

Chapter twelve

A: N Disclaimer I do not own Rookie blue only I only own the story I am writing.

A: N 2: **I thought I might explain something. I have a medical condition called Epilepsy which has given me a disability called intellectually impaired. I think that is what is called anyway. That is why sometimes I get confused which words or writing things the wrong way around. I am doing the best I can on here. Hopefully with more practice and patience with you guys, I will get better at writing this story. Thank you for the reviews and followers of my story so far.**

**A: N 2 Anyway here is the next chapter hope you all enjoy it**

Sam sat on the couch in the lounge room of his apartment. He just sat there thinking. He didn't know what else to do. All he knew is that he felt like he had blown it with Andy. Hell, he knew he had blown it with her. He didn't want things to end with her like this. He didn't want this relationship to end at all. Not yet. Not when they are so happy together. Not when he was so happy with her.

But what was he meant to do? He was so stubborn at times. The last thing that he thought she would do would be resigned from the force. He thought maybe she would ask for a transfer, however her resign? However her resign? That surprised the hell out of him.

He sat there just thinking. He couldn't let her resign from a job she absolutely loved. No way. But the way things had ended, the way they just didn't talk to each other on the last day they worked together, the way she looked at him, there wasn't any way he could be in the same station with her at the moment, let alone be partnered with her.

He had known he had been a fool. A complete fool instead of talking to Andy about the way he was feeling, he had shut her out, like he always did. Instead of talking to Andy about the way he had felt, he had shut her out. Just like he had been on auto pilot, without even realising what he did it is what he had did. He sighed at himself for that.

He wasn't used to sharing his thoughts or feelings with people. He was used to sharing some of this feelings and thoughts with some people, sure. But he had always put a safe guard on it. He always made sure he didn't tell people too much about how he had felt about something. If he didn't tell people how he really felt, how things really affected him he couldn't get hurt, people couldn't use it against him. People couldn't talk about him behind his back. He was protecting himself his pride. Wasn't he? He sighed at that thought.

He had told people before how things really affected him. Why was Andy so different? Why couldn't he completely open himself up to her?

He wanted her to do that with him. Especially when it came to Andy's mother coming back into her life. He wanted to protect her from getting her by her mother again. He knew that deep down he wanted Andy to get to know her mother again, he just didn't want to see her get hurt again.

He knew he had done the wrong thing. He knew he didn't mean what he said to her that day. He really didn't. He knew she made him the happiest he had been in a long time. He knew she was it, the one, the person he was meant to be with. Sure there was the age difference , the fact he was more experienced in some parts of the job, maybe one day he will go to his dream job in Guns and Gangs, maybe he will go undercover again.

But at this very moment, he sitting down on his couch, with his head on his hands, none of that mattered to him right now. He didn't care about guns and gangs; he didn't care about going undercover again right now. All he cared about right now was her. Andy McNally. The person he was meant to be with.

He heard a knock on the door. He sighed and got up to answer the door. He wasn't in the mood for to talk to anyone. No matter who was at that door, he was going to tell them to bugger off. Come back another time. He opened the door.

What the hell did you do this time? Are you crazy? Oliver asked him as soon as Sam opened the front door.

A: N 2 and there is chapter Twelve. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

From here on

Chapter Thirteen

A: N Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie blue. I only own the story I am writing.

Sam just stood there looking at Oliver. Oliver let himself into Sam's house. Sam followed Oliver into his lounge room. Oliver sat on Sam's couch and looked at Sam and shook his head.

'Brother', Oliver started saying. Sam took a seat next to Oliver and looked at Oliver's face. 'Don't okay, just don't', he said to Oliver. Oliver just looked at Sam and nodded.

Oliver knew not to push Sam to talk. Out of all the years he had known Sam, he knew not to push him to do anything. So they just sat there in silence. Sam got up and went to his fridge got out a beer and handed one to Oliver.

'So I guess you heard then', Sam eventually said to Oliver. Oliver just nodded.

'I didn't mean what I said to her', Sam said looking at Oliver. Oliver just nodded.

'I'm not used to this Oliver, sharing all my thoughts, my feelings, how I actually feel, I'm not used to it, he said to Oliver. Oliver nodded again. Oliver knew exactly what Sam meant. Out of all the years Oliver had known Sam, he had never seen Sam open up to a woman before. Sure Sam had tired, but no matter what, Sam had always put a wall between whoever he was in a relationship with and his true feelings about everything.

'But, it has always been different with her', Sam continued. Oliver let him talk. Oliver knew whatever Sam had to say about this whole thing, he was going to say it now. And Oliver wanted to help him through this. Because despite what his best friend Sam thought, Oliver knew. Knew that no matter what Sam had told him about the whole Andy situation, Oliver knew there was more to it then what Sam had told him.

After the whole situation with Benny, with Sam lending Andy his truck that day, that Sam had met his match. Oliver knew that Andy had gotten under Sam's skin. He smiled at that thought. Sam Swarek had met his match. The person he was meant to be with.

When Oliver saw Sam speeding with Jo in his car to the Laundry place, when Andy was trapped in there, he saw the panic and the fear in Sam's face.

He remembered the day Andy got shot. How Sam ran straight to her. That day, when Oliver saw the girl Kate go down and Andy straight after, he knew that Sam would push Oliver away if Oliver went to check on Andy.

So Oliver went to Kate. Oliver knew Sam would take care of Andy. Oliver knew that Sam had to make sure she was okay. Because if she wasn't okay Oliver knew that Sam would never forgive himself.

'I have lost her Oliver, for good,' Sam finally said. Oliver looked at his best friend sitting there with his head in his hands.

'Sam', Oliver said. 'Don't say anything Oliver', just don't', Sam said to his friend.

Oliver just nodded his head. They both just sat there in silence for the rest of the night. Oliver knew eventually Sam would talk to him about it all. Oliver just had to be patient with his friend.

A:N And there is chapter Thirteen. Hope it is alright .


	14. Chapter 14

From here on

Chapter Fourteen

A: N Disclaimer: I do not own rookie blue. I only own the story I am writing.

As Andy lay in bed that night, she couldn't sleep. She just kept thinking and thinking. Her brain just wouldn't let her sleep.

She kept thinking and thinking. About everything that had happened to her in the last three years of being a police officer. She knew that resigning was more than like a terrible idea, but she knew that right now, it was something she had to do.

She needed a fresh start. She even thought of leaving Toronto for a while, but she couldn't just up and leave. She couldn't run away, she had to be strong. She had friends here, her dad, even her mother, who she was just getting to know again. She built her life here. She knew that running away wasn't an option this time. Nope she would stay in Toronto. She smiled at that decision.

However, the thought of looking for a new job, made her sigh. She had always wanted to be a police officer. She had thought about a transfer to another division, but she decided against that. She just couldn't bear the thought of working in another division and maybe bumping into Sam. Even though she knew that would more than likely never happen she just couldn't take that risk? No she defiantly couldn't do that. She had to do this to get over him. Andy had to move on with her life.

She sighed at that thought. Andy thought that Sam would be in her life as a partner for longer than this. She thought that they would be a couple longer than this. But they weren't, and she had to deal with this whole damn situation. And Andy resigning from the force was a part of this step.

She didn't know how to deal with this. Cope with this. Sam had been her rock for the last three years. Not seeing him, not having any contact with him, it was killing her. She needed him. But that was no longer a choice anymore. She had to move on with her life. Move on without Sam Sweark in it. That decision had been made since he said those words to her.

'I can't be a cop and be with you', that is what he had said to her. Those words had stuck into her head. Those five words will never be forgotten. Those five words will always be stuck in her head.

She thought that Sam was the one for her. Hell she knew that he was the one for her. But if he didn't want her in his life, then he wasn't going to have her in his life.

'You won't get rid of me without a fight', he said that to her the night of the first time she saw mother. She took that into her heart. She let him into her heart and he had trampled on it. He had ripped it out and torn it to shreds.

She got up out of her lounge and walked around her house. All this thoughts and feelings were making her mad. He had made a promise about not leaving without a fight. She had told him she had loved him, for goodness sake. And she meant it. And he knew that she meant it. And he knew how hard that was for her. And yet she got her heart ripped out by the person she never thought would do that.

She sighed and got out her keys. She knew what she had to do. She had to go talk to him. Talk to him now. Get what she walks to get out. Let him know how she really felt about this whole stupid situation. Before she could change her mind, she grabbed a jacket, her keys, her bag, and walked outside of her apartment and locked the front door.

Sam sweark was going to listen to how she had felt about this. And she wasn't going to let him not listen to her. She was going to make him listen to her.

A: N and there is chapter fourteen. Hope I didn't disappoint


	15. Chapter 15

From here on

Chapter 15

A: N I do not own rookie blue. I only own the story I am writing.

Sam closed and locked the front door of his apartment after Oliver had left. He was grateful for Oliver coming to check up on him. He knew that Jerry's death had affected Oliver badly too. The three of them were best friends, after all.

He sighed and went to his bedroom to get his clothes ready to have a shower and go to bed. He needed an early night. Too much had happened in the last few days. He needed an early night.

As he got out of his bedroom, there was a knock on his front door. He sighed and looked at the time wondering who it could be at this time of night.

He went to the front door and opened the front door to see Andy there, with watery eyes, shivering from the cold.

'Andy', he began saying. She shook her head and let herself into his apartment.

'Andy', he said again. 'No, you don't get to do that, you don't get to talk first', she snapped back at him. Sam just nodded and sat down at his couch. Andy followed him and sat down next to him

'How dare you', she said to Sam. Sam just looked at her shocked.

Andy got up and started pacing around his lounge room. 'I know your grieving Sam, I know he was your best friend, I know this has hit you hard, but you don't get to make this decision about our relationship without hearing my side of the story, that is not fair Sam', she finished saying.

Sam looked at her and nodded his head, telling her to continue.

She paced around the living room, slowly.

'That night, when you went missing, while you were undercover, that was the most terrible night of my life', she started saying.

'When I left your apartment, and saw Brennan there, I thought I stuffed up somehow, I thought I blew your cover', she continued.

'Andy', he said softly.

'No Sam, let me finish', she continued.

He just nodded his head and let her continue.

'When you came out of that house, injured, my whole heart sank', she said her head down. 'The way you looked at me when you came out of that house, I honestly thought you blamed me for what had happened to you', she said.

Sam just looked at her in shock.

'Andy', he said. How could you possibly think that? He asked her. Andy just shrugged her shoulders. 'It was the way you looked at me, the fear in your eyes', she continued.

Sam got up and went up to her. He grabbed her hands and held onto them tightly.

'The way I was looking at you that were fear in my eyes' he continued. 'I wanted to make sure you were okay', he said. 'If Brennan had hurt you in anyway, I would never have forgiven myself', he said softly to her.

Andy nodded in understanding.

'I get that, I really do', she said softly back.

'I miss you', he said softly resting his head against hers.

Tears started coming down her face. He wiped them away with his fingers.

'You pushed me away', she said softly.

He sighed and put his head forehead against hers.

'I'm sorry', he whispered softly. She nodded in understanding.

'Don't resign', he said looking at her straight into her eyes.

She sighed and rested her head in his shoulders.

'I have to Sam', she said quietly. Why? He asked her. She shrugged her shoulders once again.

'Because, it will be easier to get over you if I am not in the same job as you are, I can't risk working in another division when you are in the same job as I am', she said softly.

He looked straight into her eyes and sighed.

A: N and that is chapter 15. Please don't hate me. I just didn't want to make this chapter too long


	16. Chapter 16

From here on

Chapter sixteen

A: N Disclaimer I do not own rookie blue. I only own the story I am writing.

Andy and Sam sat on his couch quietly, both not saying a word. They were just sitting down taking in what each other had said.

Sam turned around and looked at Andy. He sat there staring at her for a few minutes. He didn't want this he didn't want her to resign; he didn't want things to end with her. But he didn't know what to do. He had all these things he wanted to say to her, but he just didn't know how to word it. He sighed at himself.

Andy sat there with tears rolling down her eyes. She had felt better sure, but she still felt upset, frustrated, annoyed. There were still so many things she had wanted to say to him, but didn't know how to. Turned around and looked at him. When she started to look at him, she saw him looking at her too. She sighed at that. She knew he was thinking the extract same thing. She knew he didn't want this to end. But this was the way it had to be. Or so she thought.

She sighed. She stood up and got her things together. She put her phone back in her bag and put her keys back in there too.

Sam looked at what she was doing. He knew she was planning to leave. He didn't want her to go. He didn't want to say goodbye forever. He still loved her, still wanted to be with her. But what was he meant to do? No matter what he said or did right now, she would go no matter what. He knew that.

Andy finished getting her things ready and looked at Sam. He looked straight back at her. She threw her bag in frustration. 'GOD DAMNIT SAM', she yelled at him. He looked at her.

'If this is what you want, if you really want me to go right now, that is it Sam, I am not coming back, or coming after you, If I walk through that door now, I am not going to be in your life', she screamed at him.

Sam just looked at her.

She sighed and got her bag and put it on her shoulders and went towards the door. She turned the door knob and went to open the door. She took one last look at Sam who was staring at her. She sighed and looked at him one more time. He looked at her back. She sighed one more time and opened the front door and walked out.

Sam sighed and put his head in his hands again. He knew what he had done. He had blown it, again.

A:N I hope you guys don't hate me for this. I am trying to think of how they would act in the show. I hope I don't disappoint anyone with this chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

From here on

Chapter seventeen

It was Andy's last shift at the station. She sighed at that thought. She thought going to Sam's place last night would help things. It did in a way. It cleared her head a bit. She now realised that some things are not meant to be. And for herself and Sam, that was the case right now. As she put her uniform on for the last time, she wondered who her partner was for her last day.

Sam was in the locker room when Oliver came in. Oliver knew straight away by the look on Sam's face that something had happened something was up. But now was not the time. Sam nodded at Oliver and left the locker room. Oliver sighed at his best friend.

As soon as Sam walked into parade, he saw Andy and sighed. This was the last day of her shift. The last day he would see her sitting in this room. The very last day she would be in his life. He just couldn't handle that. He sighed at himself for his frustration and not knowing how to fix this big mess.

He had hoped to be partnered with her today, so he could at least try to fix the mess between them. Unfortunately for him, he was stuck with Dov. Andy had requested desk duty for her last day. He sighed again. He left the parade room quickly. He wanted to see her. Speak to her. But it didn't happen. She had already gone to her desk duty job for the day. He hit his desk in frustration and went to the squad car.

Andy saw Sam lave the barn and sighed. 'One more day in this place', she thought to herself.

After a long shift, Andy was glad it was over. She quickly ran to the locker room so she could leave without seeing Sam. She got changed quickly and grabbed all of her belongings out of her locker. She closed it for the last time. She looked around the locker room slowly. She was going to miss this place. The work, the joy of paperwork, the people, Sam, especially Sam. She sighed at herself. She slowly walked out of the locker room. She looked around the barn slowly. She felt tears coming out of her eyes and wanted to get out of there before anyone could see her tears. She slowly walked out of the station for the last time. She started walking towards her apartment. She walked as slowly as she could. She looked around the streets, the lights, the apartments around her. She got to her duplex and saw a familiar truck in the car park. She sighed and started walking towards her apartment, ignoring the truck altogether.

Sam saw her see his truck. He knew she wouldn't come near it. He knew he had hurt her deeply. But he had to try something. He had to try to fix this. He couldn't lose her. That was not going to happen. He was going to fix this big mess.

He knew they were both at fault for this. But he knew he was mainly to blame. All he had to do was open up to her. Why couldn't he just do that? Why was it so hard for him? He had to try. He had to fix this.

Because, no matter what she thought he was thinking, or feeling, she was wrong. She didn't think he loved her, she didn't think he cared about her the same way she cared for him. Well she was wrong. Completely wrong

And Sam sweark was going to prove her wrong. Sam sweark was not going to give this relationship up without a fight.

A:N and there is chapter 17.


	18. Chapter 18

From here on

Chapter 18

A: N Disclaimer I do not own rookie blue I only own the story I am writing

: A: N2 this will be my last chapter for this story. I thank you for reading this story and your support. I have changed the rating of this story for this last chapter. I thank you all for your support once again.

Andy sighed as she heard the knock on her front door. She knew exactly who it was. It was Sam. She sighed as she opened the front door. Sam straight away pushed her against the back of her front door and kissed her passionately. She kissed him back with as much passion. He walked her slowly to her bed room.

Slowly, he walked them to her bedroom. When they got to her bedroom door, he pushed her against the wall next to the door. He looked her. He saw her like he hadn't seen her before. Something about this time was different. He didn't know what it was, but it was different.

He looked at her eyes, her hair. He smelt that beautiful scent of shampoo that drove him crazy. He kissed her again. He rested his head against his forehead. He was breathing heavily. He needed air for a moment. 'Sam', she said breathlessly. He just looked at her. She kissed him again. This time she turned them around so he was against the wall. This time she kissed him. She moved his mouth from his mouth to his neck kissing it everywhere possible. He hoisted her up so she was straddling on his hips. He kissed her neck, making sure his lips never moved from her neck. She moaned. He smirked at that.

She started kicking her legs. She was getting impatient and he knew it. He loved teasing her this way. He enjoyed every moment of her becoming impatient. She used her legs to kick open her bedroom door. He laughed against her face, leaning his head against hers.

He walked them slowly to the bed, kicking his shoes off and taking hers off. He placed her gently onto her bed. He looked into her eyes. He saw that she was breathing as heavily as he was. He knew she wanted this, as much as he wanted this.

He kissed her again. She moaned his name. He slowly took her shirt off, kissing her everywhere possible. She took his shirt off and kissed him everywhere possible as well.

He moaned at that. She flipped them over so she was on top. She kissed him everywhere she could again down his chest, to his torso area. She knew he loved her doing that. She looked up and saw his face. She saw he liked this and smiled at him. She started to undo his belt buckle. He bucked up his hips and moved them up and down. She smirked at him and continued to undo his jeans.

'Andy', he moaned softly. She looked up at him and smiled. He flipped them over so he was on top again. He kissed her everywhere and anywhere he could. She moaned softly.

He bought his face up to hers and kissed her again.

After they had made love, they just laid in her bed together, looking at each other.

'Andy, I am so sorry for the way I have acted,' he said to her. Andy looked up to him and smiled. 'It's really okay Sam', she said. He looked at her into her eyes and knew she had meant it.

'I love you Andy McNally', he said to her. She sat up and looked into his eyes.

'I love you too, Sam Sweark"', she said smiling at him. He kissed her one for time.

'We have to be up early', he said to her. 'Tomorrow we need to go to the station early so we can get your old job back', He said smiling at her.

She looked at him. 'Okay', she said back to him and kissed him back.

**THE END **

**A:N 3: My friend said I should try this out. So I thought I would. I hope you have all enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
